


To New Beginnings

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: End of a long mission, end of a long year. Sometimes a simple break is well deserved.





	

 

[](http://imgur.com/Ix9ImSG)

Q was exhausted. 002 had just finished a mission in Slovakia that had proved much more complicated than they had planned. It might have been easier if 005 was not chasing a slave trader across the Swiss alps at the same time, and if 008 hadn’t also been taking down a drug lord operating in Panama. 

Q had been delegating out what he could, but sometimes only his expertise would do. Thankfully his branch was very good at doing damage control. Rita was coordinating with the Swiss authorities, sorting out the custody and transport details. Arman and Kevin were cleaning up CCTV feeds in the wake of all their agents. Betel was working on the paperwork for the agents to ignore when they returned. 

Q couldn’t help but smile as he saw his tired but exhausted branch working so hard. One of the sub-heads appeared at the side of his desk with two mugs of tea. Q nodded his thanks and took a sip. A soft smile spread across his lips as the warmth travelled through his body. 

“How are your people?” Q asked. 

“Exhausted,” Maiz replied. “Tina loved hearing that her lock pick worked well in the field. I think it will give her more confidence in her other ideas for next year.”

“Good. From what I’ve seen she has a gift for swiss army knife engineering.” They fell back to contented silence, Q occasionally clicking a confirmation message on his computer. He glanced at the clock. 23.54

Q looked back out at his branch. He could see a couple yawns, and the typing was not as fast as it had been a few hours prior, but maybe it didn’t need to be. He turned to Maiz. “I haven’t seen the New Year’s fireworks in a few years. Have you?”

“Not since my kids went off to uni. Why?”

Q addressed his branch. “It’s been a long year everyone and I think you all deserve a break.” Heads popped up and looked at him in sleepy confusion. “It’s nearly midnight. Contact the others in the branch and meet me on the roof. Bring your mugs.” Q flipped his system into alert mode and slipped his phone out of his pocket. He sent a quick text to Tanner as well and grabbed the champagne he had been saving in his office. 

Within two minutes, all of Q branch and the small number of people elsewhere in the building had all congregated on the roof. Q pulled up the live radio on his phone and connected to the speakers he may or may not have secretly installed on the roof. They could hear the music that was being performed further up the river. Drinks hidden in cabinets were passed around and everyone joined in the countdown. As they hit one, the fireworks burst high overhead and the radio was not needed to hear the resounding booms. Everyone was cheering and many had their arms over each other’s shoulders, as much in friendship as to keep warm. 

“To new beginnings,” Tanner proposed, holding his mug up next to Q. 

“To new beginnings,” Q echoed with a smile. 

It had been a crazy year, but it was over. Next year would hold lots of changes and new challenges for everyone. A brave new world indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so great being a part of this fandom this year. Thank you to everyone who has supported my writing this year. I look forward to showing you all what's in the pipeline.  
> You can find me anytime on [tumblr.](http://SpiritofCamelot.tumblr.com)  
> Happy New Year.


End file.
